


Kai

by LastMelodya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hei, Paman Levi, aku ingin kau jadi ayahku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kai

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because I love it .  
> Warning: au, miss-typo(s), ooc, oc, and other stuffs.

i.

Kai berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan rambut cokelat tua dan mata biru. Cengirannya mirip sekali Hanji dan ia memiliki sikap jahil dan gila yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Sang Ibu. Demi segala semesta dan segala isi planet, untungnya ia tumbuh dengan fisik yang bagus—kalau tak ingin menyebutnya tampan.

"Kai, sudah hampir pukul tujuh."

Teriakan familier itu didengar Kai dari balik selimut tebalnya. Ia baru bisa memejamkan pukul setengah empat pagi tadi setelah bergadang menyelesaikan tugas matematika sialannya. Jadi, baginya, hampir pukul tujuh itu bukan 'sudah' melainkan 'masih'.

"Hoaaaahm … lima menit lagi."

Matanya kembali terpejam dan pulas sudah hampir mendominasinya kembali saat tetiba selimut hangatnya terangkat paksa dari balutan tubuhnya.

"Bangun, Anak Malas. Kudoakan tak ada perempuan yang naksir denganmu jika tak mau bangun dalam hitungan; lima … empat … tiga …"

Angka dua dan satu pada akhirnya tak pernah terucap sebab Kai telah beringsut bangun dengan berisik dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan terantuk-antuk.

Hanji tertawa kencang, menikmati saat-saat di mana anak tunggalnya itu bergegas panik hanya karena satu ancaman murahan.

Walau ada sedikit ringisan dalam tawanya, tapi ia tak pernah menyesal jika Kai tumbuh menjadi remaja genit yang takut tak ditaksir perempuan hanya karena bangun kesiangan.

ii.

Hanji Zoe akan menginjak usia tiga puluh tujuh tahun ini. Ia merenung sebentar ketika suatu malam dirinya berdiri di hadapan cermin. It's been a while dan ia bersyukur segalanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja . Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang ia risaukan, tentang Kai dan seluruh kosmis di sekelilingnya. Tentang segala masa lalu yang tak ingin ia ungkit, yang diam-diam ia simpan implisit seolah tak pernah terjadi.

"Ibu masih cantik, kok." Kai muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di sana. Bibirnya yang penuh menyeringai dan mata birunya berkilat nakal. "Kalau aku bukan anakmu, aku tak akan mengira umur Ibu sudah kepala tiga."

"Gombal. Anak kurang ajar." Reaksi tubuh Hanji bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya. Wajahnya merona merah dan diam-diam malu untuk kembali menoleh ke arah cermin.

"Dasar Ibu bermulut tajam." Kai merengut dan melangkah menuju ibunya. Meski begitu, tangannya dengan perlahan melingkar di bahu kecil wanita tercintanya itu. Memeluknya dengan proteksi lebih dan perasaan khusus yang hanya dapat ia bagi kepada satu-satunya orang tersayang di dunia ini. "Tapi sialnya aku mencintai Ibu."

Hanji tak sanggup membalas pelukan Kai. Matanya penuh dengan likuid bening dan ia hanya dapat membungkam mulut dengan sebelah telapak tangannya agar suara isak tak sampai hingga telinga Kai.

Duniamu berlum sempurna, Nak. Maaf karena kau hanya memilikiku sebagai orangtua.

iii.

Kai sadar sejak usianya menginjak tiga belas tahun saat itu. Mengapa ia hanya berdua dengan ibunya, mengapa tak ada lelaki dewasa yang hidup berdampingan dengan ia dan ibunya sebagaimana anak-anak lainnya. Suatu hari di awal usianya itu, temannya mengejeknya tak punya Ayah. Kai masih polos dan menganggap hal itu bukan masalah besar sebab ia punya Ibu dan eksistensi Ayah bukanlah sebuah hal krusial. Tapi, di hari-hari berikutnya, ia melihat ada banyak anak-anak yang pergi bersama kedua orangtua mereka. Mereka saling menaut tangan erat dan tertawa bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kai bertanya-tanya tentang statusnya sendiri.

"Mengapa aku tak punya Ayah?"

Ia bertanya pada ibunya di suatu malam yang dingin. Hanji membeku dan tak segera menjawab. Kai masih sabar menunggu jawaban. Tapi, ketika menit-menit yang ia lewati sang Ibu tetap bungkam, pertahanannya seperti runtuh.

"MENGAPA AKU TAK PUNYA AYAH?"

Malam itu Hanji menjelaskan perlahan-lahan sambil menahan isakan yang sudah meledak. Kacamatanya buram tetapi bibirnya masih berusaha untuk tersenyum tulus. Ia berkali-kali mengujar maaf pada Kai, menjelaskan pelan-pelan, seolah jika sedikit saja lebih cepat, kepahaman Kai akan buyar.

Kau punya Ayah, dia orang yang baik, Nak. Tapi dia terlalu baik untuk Ibu yang bodoh ini. Mungkin karena itu dia pergi. Maafkan Ibu karena membuat ayahmu pergi. Tapi, Ibu mohon, jika kau ingin membencinya, benci Ibu saja. Jangan membencinya.

Ketika usianya menginjak lima belas, Kai baru memahami segalanya. Ibunya tidak bodoh, tapi ayahnya yang bodoh dan berengsek. Ia pergi bukan karena kekurangan Ibu dan hal-hal semacam itu, tetapi karena memang ia lelaki kurang ajar yang tak tahan godaan.

Ia tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat dibanding dengan usianya. Saat itu, tanpa ragu lagi, Kai menetapkan hati untuk membenci ayahnya.

iv.

Hanji bekerja menjadi penyunting di sebuah majalah fashion khusus wanita. Jadwal pulangnya adalah pukul lima sore, dan ketika itu Kai pasti sudah lebih dulu sampai rumah. Maka kegiatan statisnya yang lain adalah mampir ke restoran terdekat dan membelikan pria kesayangannya itu makanan untuk makan malam.

Namun, petang ini ada yang berbeda.

Sesaat setelah ia menerima kantung plastik pesanannya di konter, ia berbalik dan menubruk bahu seseorang.

"Ah, maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku yang salah. Aku memang ceroboh. Maaf, sekali lagi maa—"

"—kacamata?"

Rentetan apologia panjangnya terhenti dan wanita itu menatap ke depan. Cuma satu orang yang punya nada suara menyebalkan ketika memanggilnya dengan nomina itu.

"L-Levi?"

Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, Hanji terkejut dramatis. Ia berteriak-teriak memalukan dengan menyebut "Levi" berulang-ulang kali hingga lelaki itu merasa perlu menarik tangannya dan keluar dari sana jika tak ingin semua mata mengatensi ulah heboh wanita gila ini.

Wanita gila kesayangannya.

v.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa tersaingi."

Ujaran itu datang dari pengecap Kai. Matanya menatap datar namun mengilat. Hanji sedang berada di dapur untuk mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka tadi, bertiga, dengan tambahan satu entitas yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Levi tertawa sinis, untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Hanji Zoe versi pria. Dan ternyata tidak kurang menyebalkan dari wanita itu. "Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu."

Kai tak menanggapi, ia malah mengembalikan topik pembicaraannya. "Cepat, katakan, kau ini siapa Ibu?"

"Kai! Sopanlah sedikit dengan Paman Levi!" Teriakan terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Tanya sendiri pada ibumu."

"Cih, Paman jangan sok penting begitu. Ibu Cuma bilang Paman teman lama." Kai masih tak terima, remaja itu benar-benar sedang cemburu.

Sesuatu menarik kedua pipinya dengan kencang. "Dia memang teman lamaku, little boy. Ayo, bantu Ibu mengeringkan piring dulu. Setelah itu akan kuceritakan semuanya."

Levi adalah sahabatku — walau dia pasti akan marah jika aku mengaku sebagai sahabatnya. Huh. Dia yang selalu mendukungku, si rasional yang membawaku keluar dari hal bodoh dan memalukan yang sering kulakukan. Dan dia … dia satu-satunya orang yang tak setuju aku menikah dengan ayahmu, kau tahu. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah aku menikah dengan ayahmu.

vi.

Levi Ackerman bukannya tak punya pertanyaan apa-apa.

Ketika malam semakin larut dan Kai akhirnya mengantuk lalu pamit untuk pergi ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Lelaki itu mengatensi Hanji lebih lama.

"Kau utang penjelasan, kacamata."

Hanji bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil remot televisi di meja, ia kembali lagi duduk di sofa dan mengeraskan volume suara hingga menyamarkan suara konversasi mereka.

"Tunggu, kau mau minum apa, Levi? Aku punya kopi hitam dan teh hijau. Ah! Seharusnya aku tak bertanya, pilihanmu pasti kopi hitam. Tanpa gula. Aku buatkan—"

"Kacamata."

Hanji menghela napas, "aku ingin cokelat panas. Mulutku bisa kering kalau ngobrol denganmu tanpa minuman."

"Yang kubutuhkan penjelasanmu, bukannya minuman bodoh, kacamata tolol."

Hanji terdiam. Ujaran Levi begitu rendah, tapi sensitifitas hatinya tersentuh dengan cepat, entah mengapa.

Wanita itu duduk kembali. Di sebelah Levi. Bibir bawahnya mencebik ke depan. "Kau terlalu pintar untuk menerima penjelasanku, Levi."

"Sial, aku tak tahan untuk mengomentari kebodohanmu."

Hanji seperti kehabisan napas ketika akhirnya lelaki itu mengujar panjang, di antara suaranya yang rendah, di antara riuh suara televisi tengah malam, Hanji mencari-cari oksigennya.

"Kubilang dia berengsek. Aku tak menyukainya

karena dia berengsek. Kau itu wanita gila yang terlalu baik untuknya . Kau bodoh, Hanji. Lebih tolol daripada si kacamata tolol yang selalu kukenal. Kau membuatku menyesal tak karena tak mencegahmu lebih jauh."

Hanji mencengkeram erat sisi kemeja Levi. "Tapi aku punya Kai atas segala kesalahan dan kebodohanku. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk menebus semuanya, Levi."

Levi kehilangan kata-kata. Kemejanya masih tercengkeram erat. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalari bahu kiri Levi. Dan ketika ia sadar ada wajah Hanji yang tertunduk di sana, ia bergegas menarik wajah itu.

"Oke, tak apa-apa." Pada akhirnya Levi berbisik. Wajah Hanji ada di sisi lehernya, dan ia bisa merasakan seberapa banyak takaran likuid yang kini ikut membasahi lehernya. "Kau punya Kai."

Levi tak pernah memeluk Hanji. Seumur hidupnya mengenal wanita gila itu, ia tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti memeluk Hanji. Sebab Hanji adalah wanita kuat, dan Levi tak pernah memiliki alasan untuk memeluk wanita itu.

Tapi, kini, Hanji ada di pelukannya. Menumpahkan segala beban masa lalunya.

"Jangan mengomentariku lagi, ya, Levi."

Levi tak menjawab apa-apa lagi, hanya diam dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap lembut helai cokelat berantakan wanita itu. Hingga terlelap.

Diam-diam, sepasang mata biru mengatensi mereka dari sudut tangga di atas sana.

vii.

"Oi, Mikasa, bagaimana rasanya punya orangtua tiri?"

Gadis remaja yang ditanya itu menoleh cepat-cepat, menatap baik-baik raut wajah teman laki-lakinya yang terlihat serius. Mikasa meneguk ludah sekali, kebingungan. Ada angin apa Kai membahas tentang orangtua? Topik yang seharusnya sangat dihindari laki-laki itu.

"Uhm, dalam kasusku, biasa saja," katanya. "Tapi aku senang punya Eren."—kakak tirinya.

Kai tak menatap sama sekali, mata birunya jauh memandang direksi jauh di luar kelas sana. Eren sedang beli makanan, Mikasa tidak mau ikut. Jika dilihat-lihat, Mikasa memang bahagia-bahagia saja memiliki keluarga tiri—khususnya memiliki Eren.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Kai lagi, masih tak ingin menatap.

Tiba-tiba tangan Mikasa menyentuh lengannya, membuat Kai dengan sedikit terpaksa menoleh enggan. Gadis itu menatapnya serius. "Yang terpenting dalam sebuah keluarga bukanlah hubungan darah, Kai. Tetapi hubungan saling tanpa batas yang selalu bisa kau dapatkan dari mereka, kapan saja, di mana saja. Dan kenyamanan. Aku bahagia walau mereka bukan keluarga kandungku, sebab mereka selalu membuatku merasa nyaman."

Kai tak pernah mengerti konsep keluarga harmonis pada awalnya, ia juga tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan hal-hal seperti orangtua tiri.

Namun, hari ini, ia menyimpan kata-kata Mikasa lamat-lamat.

viii.

"Kita perlu perubahan di sini, di sini, di sini …,"

"Kai,"

"Ibu,"

"Kai,"

"Ibu,"

"Kai!"

Kai menyengir. Hanji melepas kacamata tebalnya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Maaf, Bu. Tapi, kamarku benar-benar butuh suasana baru."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, rumah ini juga butuh suasana baru, little boy. Tapi, kau tahu kan, Sayang. Aku—kita, tak akan bisa menangani ini semua."

Kai menghela napas, punggungnya yang mulai bidang diempaskan ke sandaran sofa. "Kita bisa minta tolong Paman Levi."

Hanji menoleh, sienna-nya mengilat.

"Hei, kenapa tak pernah terpikir di otak Ibumu yang jenius ini?"

Kai mendengus, tapi merangkul Ibunya mendekat. "Ibu jenius, mari kita minta tolong Paman Levi untuk merombak tatanan rumah kecil ini."

Hanji tertawa, suaranya membuat Kai diam-diam mengusap sudut matanya pelan.

Ia seperti telah menemukan subjek kebahagiaan Ibunya.

ix.

Permukaan dinding yang sebelumnya berwarna biru kini telah berubah menjadi kuning limun. Seluruhnya.

Hanji bersenandung puas ketika membuatkan dua gelas besar orange squash dingin sedangkan Kai dan Levi tengah bermandikan keringat di atas sofa yang masih tertutupi beberapa lembar kertas untuk menutupi permukaannya.

"Ayo, para lelaki malas, hadiah untuk kalian telah datang." Hanji membuat gerakan tengah menyeruput es ketika menyerobot tempat di antara Kai dan Levi. Keduanya dengan malas segera bangkit, mengambil squash dari tangan Hanji dan menyesapnya lamat-lamat.

"Ibu, mungkin setelah ini, kita tak perlu lampu." Kai mengujar sinis. Pandangannya silau sejauh mata memandang. "Seharusnya aku tak perlu memintamu untuk ganti warna cat jika yang Ibu pilih adalah warna norak seperti ini."

"Hei, hei! Kuning limun memberikan sensasi segar setiap saat. Warnanya juga dapat menenangkanmu—berbeda tipis dengan warna hijau daun! Bukan begitu, Levi?"

Levi hanya memutar mata sembari menaruh gelas kosongnya. "Terserah."

"Oi, kenapa kalian seperti bersekutu untuk berbalik menyerangku begini?"

"Karena menurutku Ibu salah warna."

"Oh, Kai Sayang. Ibu tidak salah warna. "

"Seharusnya aku memilih abu-abu saja ketimbang kuning limun."

"Abu-abu hanya akan membuat suasana rumah menjadi suram, Kai. Memangnya kau mau punya rumah yang suram?"

"Apa pun asal tidak sesilau ini!"

"Ugh, Levi, tak ingin memberi pembelaan?" Hanji mencebikkan bibir dan menyenggol rusuk Levi dengan lengannya. "Anak ini keras kepala sekali."

Sepertimu, bodoh. Monolog sosok Ackerman itu dalam hati. Tapi ia akhirnya bangkit, kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk merenggangkan tubuh. Setelahnya, ia menatap Kai. "Sudahlah, Kai. Kau atahu selera ibumu selalu payah (—hei!). Tapi setidaknya, warna ini cocok kontrasnya dengan rambut ibumu."

Kemudian Levi pergi ke belakang dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit berkedut.

x.

"Paman, apa kau merokok?"

Levi menoleh malas dan matanya mengatensi datar. "Tidak."

"Apa kau memiliki kecenderungan untuk meminum-minuman beralkohol?"

Lelaki dewasa itu kali ini berdecak. "Tidak, Kai."

"Apa kau pernah berhubungan seksual dengan seorang wanita?"

Kali ini Levi tak tahan untuk mengeraskan wajah. Demi Tuhan, ada satu lagi saja entitas seperti Kai dan Hanji di dunia ini, Levi tahu ia akan cepat mati. "Aku bisa melaporkan ibumu dengan tuduhan pengaruh kenakalan remaja, Kai. Ayo, katakan, mengapa kau ingin tahu?" Mungkin itu menjadi salah satu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Levi ungkapkan, entahlah.

Kai hanya menghela napas, tetap dipandangnya tanpa ragu-ragu sosok sahabat baik ibunya itu. "Paman tidak perlu tahu, jawab saja. Kau pernah berhubungan seksual dengan wanita sebelumnya?"

Normalnya, wajah Levi akan memerah karena seorang remaja lelaki yang cerewet menanyakan tentang hal ini padanya. Tetapi, keseriusan Kai membuat segala gagasan itu punah, Levi seperti dituntut untuk jujur akan kata-kata penuh keyakinannya.

"—tidak." Akhirnya ia menjawab. Kai sedikit menyeringai, entah kenapa wajahnya mematrikan sebuah kemenangan.

"Baiklah. Levi Ackerman. 38 tahun. Seorang fotografer lepas. Lajang." Kai mengusap-usap dagunya. "Ada info yang salah?"

"Demi Tuhan, Kai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Kai menatapnya tepat di mata. Wajahnya kaku bak raut menahan sesuatu. Sebutir keringan jatuh mengaliri kening dan mengalir menuju sisi wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi melihat Kai dengan wajah gugup.

Remaja itu berdeham sekali sebelum akhirnya mengujar pasti. "Hei, Paman Levi, aku ingin kau jadi ayahku."

xi.

Bagi Levi, tiga puluh delapan tahun menjadi lajang bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan semua hal sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan siapa pun. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal semenjak ia belum mampu mengenal apa itu cinta. Jadi, tak ada satu pihak pun yang berperan menjadi pendorong kewajiban di kehidupan yang Levi jalani.

Semua terserah padanya. Begitu saja.

Namun, ketika sore itu Kai meminta sesuatu hal—yang menurut Levi begitu krusial—padanya. Ia kembali merekonstruksi paradigma-paradigmanya.

Dan atensinya seperti dengan otomatis lebih mendetaili segala gerak-gerik serta perbuatan yang dilakukan Hanji di jam-jam berikutnya.

"Kai! Jangan taruh boksnya di situ—tidak, tidak! Ibu bisa terpeleset kelereng bodohmu! Oh, bagus! Letakan di situ. Ya, ya, little boy , aku tidak akan mencurinya darimu."

Sosok itu selalu menjadi yang terdekat bagi Levi. Presensi Hanji menjadi yang paling statis dan kasual di dalam semesta kehidupannya. Tapi, sekarang, wanita gila itu … bagimana bisa …

… menjungkirbalikkan seluruh paradigmanya.

Ia ingat ketika Kai bertanya padanya suatu hari di siang-siang terik yang lalu.

"Paman, kenapa kau tak tak ingin menikah?"

"Ck, aku tak suka wanita. Mereka semua gila."

"Tapi … bukankah Ibu juga … gila?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Levi menjawab pertanyaan penuh ketaksaan itu.

"… ya, ibumu adalah yang paling gila."

Levi tak pernah tahu konotasinya, tapi, saat ini, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Hanji Zoe adalah yang paling gila dan karena itulah ia tak sama dengan wanita-wanita lainnya.

xii.

"Sudah terlalu larut, Levi. Kalau mau bermalam di sini, ada satu kamar di sebelah kamar Kai." Hanji menutur ketika melihat Levi memandangi langit malam di luar sana, gerimis. "… dan gerimis."

"Aku pulang saja kalau hujannya berhenti."

Hanji mengangguk dan memasang penghangat ruangan. Ini masih musim panas, tetapi angin malam dan gerimis kecil yang mulai menderas di sana membawa embusannya yang beku sehingga menurunkan suhu di ruangan ini. "Baiklah! Kau mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Hn, kopi hitam saj—"

"—aw!"

Kaki Hanji terantuk kaki meja di sampingnya, tubuh wanita itu terjungkal kencang dan hampir menyentuh lantai dengan keras kalau saja Levi tak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kacamata ceroboh."

Levi berbisik pelan. Tangannya melingkari sisi pinggang Hanji yang kecil. Matanya menaut iris Hanji dan seketika itu waktu bagai berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Napas mereka mulai terasa sesak. Hanji kesulitan memasok oksigen, begitupun Levi. Tapi naluri mereka menginginkan kedua wajah itu meretas jarak, semakin mempersempit ruang hingga tanpa sadar hidung keduanya sudah saling menyentuh.

Remot penghangat ruangan yang dipegang Hanji terlepas, hidung mereka bergesekan ketika bibir Levi menangkap bibir Hanji. Ada kacamata yang mengganggu retasan jarak itu, namun bibir Levi tak sedikitpun merasa tak nyaman ketika mulai memagut bibir wanita di dekapannya.

Petrichor berbaur bersama desahan napas yang saling berkonvergen.

xiii.

"Hei, Levi, kalau aku punya anak nanti, aku ingin menamainya Kai."

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Karena Kai itu berarti laut. Aku ingin ia menjadi anak yang berpikiran luas, seluas laut. Aku ingin ia menjadi anak yang disukai orang-orang dalam keadaan apa pun, seperti laut. Dan aku ingin ia menjadi anak yang menghiasi kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya, sebagaimana laut menghiasi tempat-tempat di dunia ini."

"Repot."

"Huuuuu. Kau saja yang tidak romantis! Eh, eh, kalau kau, ingin menamai anakmu dengan nama apa?"

…

"Entahlah, mungkin ibunya saja yang memberi nama."

xiv.

Mungkin, hanya perlu beberapa hal sederhana dan tak terencana bagi seorang Levi untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang sangat introvert itu.

Seperti saat-saat ini.

"Hanji, kacamata bodoh, aku mencintaimu."

Hanji masih berada di pelukannya. Bibirnya basah dan kaku tapi hatinya penuh dengan kehangatan familier yang sudah lama sekali tak ia rasakan. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Levi, kau mau aku yang menamai anakmu nanti?"

Levi mengecup bibir Hanji sekali, dua kali. "Anak kita." Tiga kali.

Berkali-kali.

"Menurutmu, oke tidak kalau membuat pesta pernikahan di laut, Levi?"

Levi mengecupnya lagi, melumatnya sekali dan mentransfer senyum di atas bibirnya. "Tidak, jika pengantinnya kau dan aku."

Hanji terkekeh di dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Kemudian Levi kembali membungkam kekehan Hanji dengan ciuman panjang yang melenakan.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

"Hentikan, Levi. Kai bisa memergoki kita kapan saja."

Levi masih tak berhenti.

"Tak apa. Kurasa ia sudah siap jika menerima adik baru."

.

.

I was yours

before I knew,

and you have always

been mine too.

(always)

.

.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: semoga Kai bisa dicintai kalian sebagaimana kalian mencintai LeviHan :) ada yang bisa menebak siapa ayah kandung Kai? Hehe, saya mengimplikasikan ciri-cirinya di mata Kai btw.  
> Review and concrit are welcomed :)


End file.
